


Cold As Ice (Cream)

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chocolate, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friendship, Ice Cream, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth goes to Diana’s place to cheer her up (with sex) after her breakup with Christie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As Ice (Cream)

**Author's Note:**

> For the chocolate square on my cottoncandy_bingo card

Diana hears a knock at the door. Her apartment has been too quiet since Christie left and the unexpected sound surprises her. She has no idea who would be at the door, but isn’t like she couldn’t use the company.

When Diana opens the door, she is greeted with the sight of Elizabeth Burke who happens to be holding a plastic bag."Hi Diana. I hope I’m not interrupting," she says.

“Of course not. Nothing here to interrupt. Come inside,” Diana responds politely while wondering inside her head what the meaning for the visit could be.

Elizabeth follows Diana to her kitchenette and places the plastic bag down on the counter. "I hope you don’t mind the unannounced visit. I heard about you and Christie and I thought that you might be interested in some old fashioned chocolate therapy and someone to talk to.”

“Oh, how thoughtful.” Diana hears her voice go up on the last word and immediately feels bad about it. Ever since the breakup, Diana has been receiving sympathy from nearly everyone, from the barista at the coffee shop on the corner, to the file clerks and probies at the office. Diana knows that they all mean well, but she can do without the constant reminders of what she had. Still, she considers Elizabeth a close friend and she has to admit that it was nice not being alone in her apartment. Diana shakes her head from her thoughts and continues, “I always enjoy seeing you, but, you really didn't have to do this. I'm not going to tell you that I am over it, but I know that I’ll will be in time.”

"Indulge me then?” Elizabeth says flirtatiously. “Use it as an excuse to eat some deliciously tempting chocolate fudge brownie ice cream."

"That does look rather good. Haven't had real ice cream is so long, I usually just go for the low-fat stuff, less calories, but it still isn't the same" Diana’s says to make small talk and to try and decipher her friend’s seemingly salacious tone.

"All the more reason,” Elizabeth replies.

The two women start to dive into the ice cream in total silence.

“So... do you want to talk about anything, or do you just want to consume this delicacy in silence?”

“Ha,” Diana gives a small laugh. “There's nothing to talk about really. The split was mutual. We both just have very busy jobs and little time outside work so I guess things were destined to fall apart eventually.”

Diana takes another spoonful while Elizabeth responds, "Oh, I'm sure that's not true. You had to have had some good times. She never would have left DC if she didn't care about you."

“Oh, we definitely cared about each other, even still do to some extent, and I was happy the way things were.”

"Oh, what changed?" Elizabeth asks.

"She didn't take my reaction to the proposal well. I never said no. It's just... I never thought it would be a possibility, so I hesitated." Diana puts her spoon down inside the carton and continues, "I don't know. Maybe we had problems before that and the proposal made just made them visible."

"Oh, honey,” Elizabeth says calmly as she looks into the other woman’s eyes, “It’s going to be okay.”

"Thanks," Diana lets go of her spoon. She’s beginning to realize that ice cream isn’t the only thing Elizabeth is offering to make her feel better. This makes her curious and it’s not like she’s never fantasized about what it would be like to be with her boss’s wife. Still, she knows that she needs to tread carefully.

"Although, it would be nice if you helped me finish this ice cream." Elizabeth says.

"I really think I’ve had enough. I’d rather just throw the rest out,” Diana comments.

Elizabeth drops her spoon, picks up Diana's and takes a big scoop of the ice cream, making sure it had full of brownie bits. She holds it in front of Diana's mouth. "Are you sure? It would be a shame to waste it," Elizabeth says, moving the ice cream closer to the other woman's mouth.

Once the tip of the spoon hits her lips, she parts them and lets Elizabeth push the spoon into her mouth. Elizabeth's hand is on the spoon, but her eyes are focused on Diana's as they make contact. Elizabeth then slowly removes the spoon, puts it down on the table and moves closer to Diana so she can press her lips against the other woman’s.

Elizabeth licks Diana's lips and pushes her tongue into the other woman’s mouth and tastes the chocolate flavor that is left over from the ice cream. Diana puts her hands in Elizabeth's hair and begins to kiss back. When they part, both are breathless and aroused.

"Elizabeth... What is...” Diana’s voice trails off, not knowing what to say next.

“Peter knows I’m here,” Elizabeth pushes a few strands Diana’s hair aside and behind her ear. “I’m here as a friend who just wants to give you some … release.”

Diana grins from ear to ear. "You have some killer curves. I'm envious. I‘m sure there are women out there who would do anything to get curves like yours."

Elizabeth smiles. She knows that she looks good, but it is always nice to hear those words coming out of someone else's mouth.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom so that you and my curves can get intimately acquainted. And bring the ice cream.”

“Yes ma'am,” Diana says resolutely.

With the carton of mostly melted ice cream in hand, Diana leads Elizabeth to the bedroom. Diana wasn't expecting company, so her room is a mess and her bed unmade. Diana puts the carton on the bedside table and throws the comforter off of the bed. Then she steps out of her shoes, pulls off her shirt and sits down so that she can take off her pants. Elizabeth also undresses, but she takes off her bra as well.

Elizabeth walks towards Diana and pulls her close enough for their lips to touch and the kiss again. Diana feels the other woman’s lips travel down her cheek, neck and end up on her shoulder. Elizabeth nudges Diana’s bra strap with her nose. Diana gets the hint and undoes her bra.

Elizabeth picks up the carton on ice cream carton and puts a spoonful in her mouth. She takes the spoon out of her mouth and says, “Then lie down.”

There is only a little bit of Chocolate Fudge Brownie left, enough for Elizabeth to pour a few drips over Diana’s pert nipples.

“Ooohhh, that’s cold.” Diana moans as her nipples become hard.

“Let me warm you up then,” Elizabeth replies. She climbs on the bed and on top of the other woman’s legs. Elizabeth laps up the chocolate ice cream with her tongue in short and long strokes. Once Diana’s breasts are clean of sugar, Elizabeth sucks on Diana’s still frigid nipples until they become warm.

“Mmmhhh, better,” Diana exclaims as she combs her fingers through Elizabeth’s dark hair.

Elizabeth’s mouth begins to wander downward as she kisses a line to down to the other woman’s stomach. When she gets to the band on her underwear, she pulls them down and off of her legs.

“Are you sure about this Elizabeth?” Diana feels like she has to ask. She certainly doesn’t want her to stop, but she’s really going beyond the call of duty of friendship here.

“I’m sure,” Elizabeth responds.

Diana spreads her legs so that Elizabeth kneel in between and have space to get into the proper position.She finds the clitoral hood with her tongue and discovers that Diana’s clit is already engouraged and soaking wet. Diana moans as Elizabeth pushes back her folds and sucks her aroused clit. Diana begins the thrust upwards with grunt, trying to use her leverage to get more contact. Elizabeth moves her hands to Diana’s ass to hold her up in that position. Elizabeth takes longer swipes with her tongue reaching to her labia, but always going back to her clit. Diana wraps her legs around Elizabeth’s chest to lock her in place. Elizabeth squeezes Diana’s ass cheeks as she sucks harder. Diana is breathing loudly and heavily as she reaches her orgasm and releases a short high pitched shout when she gets there. Diana unwraps her legs and rests them on the bed. Elizabeth disengages from the other woman and lays on the bed next to her so that they are at eye level.

Diana’s eyes are glassy from her post-orgasmic bliss and can’t speak louder than a whisper. “You are so amazingly beautiful. Words fail me right now.”

“It’s alright, I’m sure you will sleep soundly tonight.” Elizabeth stands up from the bed and begins to gather her clothes and get dressed.

“Elizabeth, thank you,” Diana tries to stifle a yawn, “For everything.”

Now fully dressed, Elizabeth walks up to the head of the bed and kisses Diana’s forehead. “Good night, Diana.”

“Good night, Elizabeth,” Diana says before falling fast asleep as Elizabeth shows herself out of her apartment and makes her way towards home.


End file.
